


Superboy gets a Puppy

by Yeezykage



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, Happy Ending, Kon-El | Conner Kent Needs a Hug, Kon-El | Conner Kent is Superboy, Loneliness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Young Justice Season 1, conner gets a puppy, dead beat dad Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeezykage/pseuds/Yeezykage
Summary: Set in YJ season 1 before Wolf shows up.On a quiet day alone at Mount Justice, Conner discovers something that will change his quiet life. The only problem is why does it pee everywhere?
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West
Kudos: 7





	Superboy gets a Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Guys please I wrote this cause I was bored and I just want Conner to be happy :)

It was another normal day at mount justice. Well Conner’s normal day. Spending most of his days in the cave alone with just his thoughts and the silence of the cave. M’gann was with her uncle, she rarely spent time here, Red Tornado was off doing whatever he normally does when the team isn’t around. Black Canary is doing what ever she does when she isn’t Black Canary. The reset of the team were where they needed to be whenever there’s no mission. Kid Flash is probably at this home eating the whole fridge, Artemis doing what she normally does when the team isn’t assembled, Kaldur is at Atlantis studying and training with fellow warriors and Robin is in Gotham doing secret detective stuff with Batman. Superboy is alone at Mount Justice. Conner knew that his friends all have their normal lives other than at the Cave for missions, spending with their mentors and family. Conner felt bitter, he knew he could never have that, he wasn’t even a real person, a living weapon created by Cadmus. A Clone. Not just any clone either, the clone of Superman. Superman who sees good and justice in everything except me, his clone, who’s only purpose in life is to become the next Superman should he perish or turn from the light. He hated it. 

‘I never asked to be created’ Conner thought sadly as he walked aimlessly around the cave. Conner has this feeling in his chest. He always felt it. The feeling of longing when ever he was alone for hours and days on end in the cave with the silence as his only companion. Granted when the cave sparked to life when the team was summoned for missions. The cave would be filled with life, his team laughing, smiling. Black Canary’s guidance with praise in our training, Red Tornado’s confusion on our behaviour constantly wondering why he chooses to watch over us. And Batman, his calm and strict presence is soothing to Conner. But even with the cave riddled with life the heavy feeling in his chest only loosened slightly with their presence, only to increase ten fold at their departure, sucking the life with it. Conner knew he was different, he new he could never be like them, like him . He wanted something to take away the heavy feeling in his chest. He want sick, and his G-nommes knowledge didn’t tell him what this feeling was. And he knew that if he asked Robin or Wally they wouldn’t understand. Before Conner could continue his musings a noise caught his attention. Normally the cave was quiet, he extended his hearing further to the surrounding area, the clam waves of the beach, the local wildlife,then he heard it again. The quiet whimper that he almost missed it. Dashing out of the mountain he ran to the beach searching for the noise. There on the sand was a small plastic bag  
‘another dumping’ Conner thought disgustedly, everyone and awhile garbage would appear in the water or on the beach, dumping he recalled Robin calling it. The team has been trying to prevent this for weeks, while cleaning up the pollution. As Conner approached the plastic bad he heard the noise again. Cautiously he untied the bag and looked inside at the source of the strange noise. There lying in the bag making the quietest is the quiet noises what a small puppy curled in on itself with its eyes closed. Gently picking it up Conner carried the puppy back to the cave. The puppy was small it fit in Conner palm, he was brown with tiny ears and two pink spots on his nose and eye. Like polka dots Conner mused reminded of the dress Artemis and M’gann were excited in the fashion magazine they were looking through. Entering the Medbay Conner gently put the puppy down on a bed. With his super hearing Conner could hear the slow unsteady beats of the puppy’s heart, it’s  
soft short breaths and quiet whimpers. “That’s not good” Conner worriedly shuffled around the medbay looking for materials needed to help the small creature. Gathering a warm blanket Conner wrapped the small dog in it to keep in warm. “He needs help” thing to the rules set by Batman and Canary Conner quickly called Red Tornado, after two calls gone unanswered Conner went to the emergency supplies box needed if he needed to buy groceries if he ever ran out. Grabbing the cash, his bike keys and writing a note for Red Tornado ans messaging Canary and Batman that he’s leaving the cave to go to town. Conner set his bike on auto pilot and held the puppy protectively in his arms as he drove to the Happy Harbour Town. 

After then minutes Conner arrived at his destination, Harbour Vet and Animal Hostpial, the sign read. Conner gingerly got off his bike careful with his weak passenger and entered the vet and walked straight to the receptionist desk. 

“How can I help ya dear?” The elderly receptionist asked.

“I found this puppy and he’s pretty weak and I don’t he’s doing too well so I came here for help, since I don’t know what to do” “please “ Conner added nervously, he wasn’t used to taking to others outside the cave or in school so his social skills were lacking.

“Okay sweetie” the receptionist, Jane her name tag read “do you have a parent or guardian with you” no he didn’t they don’t want me Conner thought bitterly   
“No ma’am there at work but I left a note so should be arriving soon”   
“Okay dear just follow me I’ll take you straight to the doc”

Conner followed Jane as she lead him through the clinic to the doctor’s office.  
When they stopped at an opened door Conner was greeted by an elderly doctor with a warm smile “Afternoon son, my name is Doctor Dupois but you can call me Phillip” “Conner” I responded.  
Holding out the burrito wrapped puppy towards Doctor Phillip who gently took him, set it on the table and began check him   
“Can you help him? Will he be okay ?” Conner asked worried   
“Where did you find him son?” Phillip asked “On the beach in a bag” “I see”  
“Son, Conner this little guy right here is the ruby of the litter, the owners probably didn’t want to keep him because he’s not as strong as his other siblings” “Can you help him ?” Conner asked “yes but he may not make it, but I’ll try” “Okay” Conner said nervous, he wanted the puppy to survive, he never chose to be born, let him strong.  
After a good two hours of waiting Philip came out of his office, “it was some work but I managed to nurse him back to health but the rest is up to him, he needs someone to care for him and attend to him to nurse him back to health and regain his strength. Can I found you for that ?” Yes Conner replies seriously, he’s determined to help the puppy he found. “Good” Phillip smiled I put him in a harness since Jane informed me that you road a bike here, I’ve put together a bag with everything you need to make attend to his needs, just sign off at the front desk but make sure to put your parent or guardians contact information so we can schedule follow ups. Signing the forms and setting the bag of supplies across his back and adjusting the harness so the puppy won’t be jerked or jolted, Conner drove back to the mountain.

Setting his supplies down Conner gently put the puppy on his bed. A dug through the supply bag. Various formulas, pee pads, tiny diapers, droppers, and nutrient packets as well as instructions on what to do and how to do it with the various supplies. 

As a week goes by the suffocating feeling Conner felt in his chest is barley there. The puppy, Spot. Conner dubbed proudly due to the two dots on his face has grown strong in Conner’s care. Yes there have been a couple mishaps with Spot peeing on Conner by accident and on his bed once or twice. But overall Spot has regained his strength, instead off quiet whimpers Spot can proudly be heard without super hearing. And he’s strong enough that his eyes opened showing two dark eyes with sparkles in them. Spot has given Conner a purpose in his endless days solitude in the cave. The weekend came and the team returned. Life was brought to the cave adding to energy Conner and Spot produced. Once the mentors and team arrived Conner joined them walking at a slow pace allowing Spot who was now walking, waddling at best slowly trailing after Conner.   
“Conner how was the last two weeks?” Canary asked happy to she one of her favourite young hero’s. “Did you get my message ?” Conner inquired at Canary and Batman as well. The two shared a look “we received to messages, what happened?” Canary asks worriedly afraid something has happened? “Oh” Conner flushed red, nervous on how to tell the team and mentors about his new companion, “I’ll be right back” Turing around and retrieving Spot who decided to walk away from Conner to explore....again. Returning to the group, Spot in his arms purring at being held against Conner chest finding the heartbeat soothing. “This is Spot, I found him abandoned in a bag on the beach, the last two weeks I’ve been taking care of him” Conner at being mentioned perked up wiggling to get out of Conner’s arms. Gently putting him down Spot waddles over to the team sniffing a observing them. M’gann, Atemis and Wally cooed at him while Robin and Kaldur watched them amused. Then Spot waddled his way to the mentors, everyone expected him to go to Canary first but Spot surprised them by sitting in front of Batman chewing on the corner of his cape. Canary and the team watched in horror and surprise as Spot, the bravest of them all looked straight ahead at a batglare, granted it is a pretty mild one but scary to Kid Flash none the less. Dropping the now soggy corner of the cape Spot yipped at Batman hoping for attention. Batman looked from his discreet assessment the small brown animal infront of him turning attention to the still flustered Superboy he asked “May I hold him” seeking permission from the teen as he was the puppies primary caretaker. “Sure” Conner stammered shocked Batman asked his permission. With permission Batman scooped up the new arrival who the proceeded to lick his face. With seeing his mentor getting litteral “puppy love” Robin doubled over laughing now, this cause a chain reaction to all in the room. Only to stop after 10 seconds when they remember who they were laughing at. “Welp we’ll never see Spot again declared” Wally solemnly. With that statement Conner a distressed noise that suited with the panicked expression on his face. Black Canary and Batman shared a look, holding a silent conversation. “No, Spot can stay” Batman decreed. “Conner you did a good job tending to Spot these pass two weeks, showing responsibility, Spot can stay but you will be the one taking care of his needs and cleaning up after him” Canary explained “ however Spot will need to be trained, ill arrange the necessary trainers, food, products and other items Spot may need to be sent over the next week”   
With that Batman nodded to the team and turned to the Zeta beam “ uhh Batman” Canary called smugly, the dark knight turned “you may want to give Superboy his dog back” looking down Bruce forgot Spot was in his arms. “Of course” Handing him to Conner’s awaiting arms Batman left the cave to make the needed arrangements for the mountains new addition. Taking one last look at the team of young hero’s crowded around the boy of steel he noticed Conner seemed happy and relaxed than his usual tense guarded self. Perhaps Spot should receive training as an emotional support animal.

At the end of the day when Canary and the last of his team left to go home Conner looked to his animal companion feeling happy even though the team won’t return till the next mission. He would be alone, but Spot and him were alone together. 

Bonus :

Another mission but with Superman working with the team. During the recon Superboy’s heatvision kicked in revealing the location forcing the team to retreat. No one blames Conner as if wasn’t his fault. Hoping to catch Superman to ask for advice or perhaps help from the man of steel Conner waited till the Batman, Canary and Superman finished their meetings. Catching Superman leaving the office Conner caught his attention. “Superman would it be possible if you weren’t busy to help me or give me some tips to control my heatvision” Conner asked nervously “actually I’m pretty busy, perhaps ask Batman and Black Canary to help you with your problem” Conner winced at Superman’s response “okay”. The man of steel turned to leave till he caught sight of a small brown dog waking happily behind Superboy. Walking past the boy to pick up the small dog Superman ran his hand through the dogs fluffy fur “your a cute boy aren’t you” Spot happy at the attention from the new person purred till he sensed the distress and sadness from his human(mother) noticing that the only person who could of hurt him would be the man holding him. The sent, Spot recognized the sent from training the dark cape man trained him to. The threat to his human, the one causing him his current distress. With training knowing his bites won’t harm the evil man, Spot thought of the next best thing, to pee on him. Superman too involved in petting Spot than noticing his growling didn’t notice the dogs anger at him till he felt his suit start to get wet then the smell of ozone hit him. The dog peed on him! SPOT a loud cry interrupted his horror, Superboy picked up the dog scolding him for peeing inside and him. A quick apology and Superboy ran off with the dog. 

Too shocked at what happened to notice his surroundings, Superman walked into the living room where Batman, Black Carary, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Flash and their respective sidekicks with his suit soaked and smelling of dog pee. It they took one look at him and the whole room and all it’s occupants started laughing at him, even Batman. And robin was taking photos! 

Face red as a tomato the man of steel flew away as fast as he could.


End file.
